


Day 27: Orgy

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Additional Pairings, Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Orgy, POV Clint Barton, aka Alien Aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Ain't no party like an Avengers' party.Especially when Thor brings the booze.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Day 27: Orgy

Clint’s brain is running loose and languid, and his sniper’s focus is fading in and out. The room is crowded with the sounds and smells of sex, and Clint’s riding high on being surrounded by his team. Although the wine Thor broke out may be contributing too.

Right now, Clint is between Natasha’s thighs. He’s taking a short break as she comes down from her last orgasm. His face is slick with her and his jaw is starting to ache, but he’s not going to move until she tells him. At the moment, she’s busy kissing Pepper while Pepper ruts against her hip.

Clint hasn’t heard Tony in a while and when he looks around he realizes it’s because Bucky’s stuffed his mouth of cock. Bucky’s got a tight grip in his hair and is fucking into him forcefully. Tony doesn’t appear to mind. His eyes are glazed, but he’s staring straight up at Bucky.

Clint looks a little further and sees Brunnhilde and T’challa frotting together. Bruce is watching them from the distance of the couch, giving long slow pulls of his cock. They’re glorious to watch. They’re kissing like they’re fighting. Clint feels a curl of anticipation in his gut as he watches for a victor.

A sharp tug of his hair brings him back to where he is. Natasha looking down at him between her breasts. When she sees she’s got his attention, she pushes his face back into her cunt. Clint goes easily, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin there. He dips down to her entrance, buries his tongue in her wetness, and drags it back up toward her clit. She gives a little growl and her hips curl towards him.

“Fingers,” she says roughly before she’s kissing Pepper again. 

Pepper’s hands are on Natasha’s breasts, squeezing and tugging at her nipples. Clint slides two of his fingers into Natasha and crooks them to tug at her gspot. She makes another frustrated sound, already close to coming again. Her thighs come up around Clint’s ears, closing around his head. Men have died like this between her thighs, but he doesn’t mind. Clint keeps working his tongue and his fingers until she’s shuddering and moaning around him. 

Natasha’s pulling him away to kiss Pepper as soon as she’s done, and Clint rolls to the side easily. 

Thor is knelt behind Steve beside him, and giving it to him hard enough that Steve is slowly sliding up the floor. Steve’s cock hangs proudly between his legs, weeping onto the floor, and Clint is torn between taking it in his mouth or his ass.

Beyond them Sam and Rhodey are kissing slowly. Rhodey’s hand is jacking them off together, and Sam looks like the only thing keeping him upright is the wall. Clint notices Bucky is staring in their direction as well and smirks as Bucky’s thrusts start keeping pace with Rhodey’s strokes.

“Friend Hawkeye,” Thor grunted, still banging Steve like a screen door, “will you leave our good Captain lonely like this? Surely his mouth or his shaft should be put to good use.”

Thor’s words help Clint decide and with a little work he wiggles under Steve with his head underneath Steve’s groin and his legs stretched out between Steve’s arms. He’s perfectly positioned to swallow down Steve’s cock, and equally importantly, Steve’s mouth is lined up to take Clint’s cock.

Clint takes in the tip of Steve, enjoying how he cries out at the wet touch. Then Steve’s mouth is closing around him, and Clint thrusts up into it. Steve gurgles and flounders, and Clint’s fairly sure from the pressure on Steve’s head that Thor’s pushing him down. But then the pressure lets up and Steve begins bobbing on his cock. Sweet moans escape him as he sways trapped between Thor and Clint.

For his part, Clint mostly opens his mouth and lets Thor’s thrusts pound Steve’s cock into him. He can feel his next orgasm rising and he wonders if afterward he’ll turn around so Steve can fuck him. Or maybe he can have Thor and Steve fuck him both at the same time. He hums at the thought of both of them together, and Steve’s cock jerks inside his mouth.

It’s a good idea, he thinks. He starts thrusting into Steve’s throat to hurry up his orgasm. Maybe Natasha or Pepper will ride his face while Steve and Thor split him open. Maybe someone else on the team will give him a cock to suck until he’s too full to think of anything else.

Yes, he thinks as he swallows around Steve’s cock, that sounds like a good plan.


End file.
